


Falling

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, idk how this shit works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crankgameplays (Ethan Nestor) x Fem!Reader One-Shot-For once in his life, Ethan realized he was falling. And it didn't feel great.-It's a one shot. There's really nothing more to it.
Relationships: Crankgameplays/Reader, Crankgameplays/You, Ethan Nestor/Reader, Ethan Nestor/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> [Cue the disclaimer song]
> 
> !Warning!  
> PLEASE READ
> 
> hey. you. yes you. the one about to read this rpf x reader fic. just a little warning, this is all for fun. don't actually be creepy with these people. you can imagine these things, but don't take it to extreme measures to the point where you threaten their partners. (see the whole phantasybad debacle that happened on instagram. Her account is gone now, but you can look on tumblr for an explanation.)
> 
> i have heard content creators state their discomfort when people write sexual/creepy things about them. when i write these, it's all fun and i would never write anything sexual. ever.
> 
> Also, please ignore the fact that I’ve written an Lmm rpf please i hate him so much now
> 
> have fun reading!

For once in his life, Ethan realized he was falling. And it didn't feel great.

His realization crept up behind him, but it wasn't as if he was spooked by a ghost that he didn't know was there.  
He knew. Eventually this day would come. It was a looming cloud that was only behind him and he had been running from it for years. It was only that one unfortunate night that it happened to catch up.

Years ago, he met a girl. It wasn't a cliche type of moment, it was more like they were forced to be placed with each other for a reason that was somewhere floating out in the universe—never to be heard by anyone. It felt like a punishment of some sort. Maybe Ethan did something wrong, like the time he stole a dollar from his moms purse, or much worse.

A normal summer evening in his childhood turned out to be not so normal for him. Ever since that girl walked into his house, with his mom happily inviting them in, his life had been both heaven and hell—A combination that no one ever wanted to feel. It was a coincidence that it just so happened to bring them together. They'd been best friends since.

Soon, he'd know the coincidence to be a blessing, not a curse. But for now, as of October 22nd, 2017, it very much felt like one.

It was a normal night, exactly like the night he met her. 

He'd been visiting Maine with Brian and Morgan—Brian's girlfriend—and showing them around his hometown. He stayed at his parents while the two stayed at a nearby hotel.   
His best friend, Y/N, made the efforts to fly all the way from New York City to Maine to see him. She was staying at her parents house, which was right across the street from his childhood home. Last time they were in the same room, she had been visiting LA to catch up, mostly with other friends, but also him.

Sitting on the couch with her, he closed the lights and put on a film they both loved. 

They joked and laughed together, like they were never hundreds of miles apart just a few days ago.

For some reason—a reason which was only an excuse to talk about everything, which always leads to weird conversations—the topic of his peanut allergy came up after they finished the film.

"You can literally put peanuts in brownies and say there were no peanuts in them," He looked at her, explaining his trust. "And I would believe you. You could kill me so easily."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well why not?"

"First of all, my parents would be sad, because they like you so much," She chuckled. "But there are also people who need you."

There seemed to be a change in her tone halfway through the sentence.

"And who needs me?"

"You know—" She broke eye contact and leaned her head back on the couch, thinking. "Your family, my parents, your fans. I mean, who would edit Mark's videos?"

He stared at her form, she rested on the couch comfortably, and her joking manner seemed to elicit a small smile from him. "Kathryn and Amy would probably edit." He responded.

"You know what?" She lifted up her legs on the couch, sitting cross legged. "I literally have an epi-pen with me just in case your stupid ass accidentally eats peanuts, and you're trying to give me a pass to kill you?" They kept their eyes on each other, both smiling. "I would be the person who saves you, not kill you."

That moment rendered him speechless for a few seconds, and it left an awkward gap in their conversation which he spent staring at her. He was almost stunned that she would still think about him this way. He gathered his composure quickly and spoke.

"I'm just saying you could. There's always an opportunity," Said Ethan. 

Her tone was sarcastically defensive. "And I'm telling you that I wouldn't kill you that way."

"What do you mean, that way?" He smiled wider. "You're telling me that you're going to kill me in another way?"

"No, I was kidding, goodness gracious you are insufferable." She grabbed the remote to put on a show.

"You're right, but you love me."

She turned to him again, and as her eyes fell on his, he'd never forget that this moment was the one he would mention in their wedding vows years later—the moment he realized he was falling. Falling for her.

Like I—the narrator—mentioned earlier, this wasn't an epiphany that happened altogether. While she clicked through the hundreds of options on netflix, he glanced at her hand. All he could think about was how much he wanted to feel her hands in his own. For him, it wasn't grand things that he wanted to do for her, like waiting for the stars to fall so they could look at the constellations together—though he would do so if she asked him—He wanted to do much simpler things with her.   
Make her coffee in the morning, listen to music with her, having her sit beside him comfortably while he edits, and maybe even taking a dog for a walk, possibly a dog that they adopted together.

While he stared at her for longer, she started rambling about a show she seemed incredibly passionate about. He glanced at her hand once more. The more he looked, the more he saw a ring on her finger, placed there by him on a special day that's bound to happen in the far far future.

He thought about it even more. 

He had to do something about it. If he never does anything, she'd get married to someone that he knew wouldn't be good enough for her. 

"Hey." She snapped him out of his dreams. "What's up with you?" Her voice dripped with uncertainty.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She smiled, reassuring him that she was still there. 

The universe has a weird way of presenting itself to people who need to wipe their eyes and see the clear truth of what's already in front of them. Ethan needed that.   
One single word slipped out of his mouth, out of his control.

"You."

At first, she didn't think much of it. "What?" Her face contorted in absolute confusion. "What do you mean?" She almost sounded desperate to know why he was thinking about her.

He didn't even try pretending he never said what he said, he just looked down in such disappointment that he would slip up that easily. He's kept larger secrets from her, but why was this one so difficult?  
There was no going back now. He thought. 

In truth, there was a way he could back track and save himself. 

But he was so flustered and embarrassed that he subconsciously decided that the only choice he had was to tell her.

He thought for a moment, which felt like a whole lifetime. Both of them seemed to be on different timezones, not just with time, but they both seemed to be on different worlds. 

He took a deep breath, fiddling with his medical bracelet.

He turned back up to her, her eyes glistened with hope and worry.  
He gathered all of his courage from all of the situations he's chickened out from doing anything.

"I..." He trailed off, words left his brain right that moment. "don't know."

In Ethan's perspective, the silence seemed to go on for hours.

For Y/N, she didn't catch on.

"Alright. Want anything?" She stood up to go to the kitchen. "Water? A snack?" She smiled so innocently.

He got thrown off. "Uh- yeah, sure." He nodded.

"Both?"

"Just water, thanks."

He waited for her to come back, knowing that things would go back to normal between the both of them.   
What he didn't know is that Y/N thought about what he said on the way to the kitchen. It was a short walk, but it was enough time for her mind to start playing tricks on her. She's an over thinker. She doesn't just leave a conversation hanging and continue like normal. She tried it this time, and she made the wrong choice. 

She grabbed two glasses of water for both of them.

He saw her stumble in the dark room so ungracefully, almost spilling the water putting it on the coffee table, but he loved it. He loved her for who she is. Some people might find it embarrassing, but he loved her for all her small little slip ups and every time she smiled and laughed it off when things don't go her way. 

There was still a bit of an atmosphere that made things awkward. He noticed her stares and how she held them on him for longer than usual.   
He couldn't do this anymore. 

"Hey, Y/N?" They both leaned back on the couch simultaneously. "I feel like you should know how I feel." Off to a great start, then.

"How do you feel?" 

They avoided eye contact with each other while they let themselves sink on the soft couch. 

He didn't know how to put his feelings into words. He for sure didn't want to say, 'I like you.' because that gave him flashbacks to middle school. He didn't want it to sound too cheesy, but he didn't want to be vague either. How could he put it to words?

She waited patiently, and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, a bunch of jargon came out. He jumbled words together and stuttered out of nervousness.

They laughed about it together. He thought about it, how he'd like to laugh with her like this everyday.

Once the laughter died down, they sighed..

"What were you gonna say?" She asked.

"Do you wanna go out on a date sometime?" His voice sounded so casual it almost sounded sarcastic. But she knew him.

She sighed again. She knew the answer. 

Her silence worried him. His breathing became shallow, unlike hers, calm and comforting. Of all the years of knowing her, she was still unpredictable. He didn't know her next words.

He felt her shift in her seat, he glanced in her direction and saw her looking at the ground this time. She had her elbows propped up on her knees, her face in her hands.

The quietness of the room really disappointed him. The AC was loud, almost shouting, which—in some way—made him more uncomfortable. This was worse than complete silence, it was almost like they were taunting him. 

He clutched his hands together, preparing himself for rejection.

With an audible sigh, she finally responded. "Sure."

He snapped his head towards her. She was smiling at him.

"What?" He flashed a smile identical to hers. 

"You asked if I wanted to go on a date, right?"

Again, they were both silent, but this time it was a comfortable one. They smiled at each other, not saying anything like a bunch of goofs. 

Later on, they'd both be doing the same thing, but instead of asking for a first date, they were standing in front of each other, officially sealing their love in the eyes of the law with a simple kiss.

[THE END]


End file.
